


Alex Wants To Do Right

by Overly_Obsessive_Band_Geek



Series: 25 Days of the Poly Squad [7]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, More angst then normal, Multi, Other, fluff too, idek anymore, late, non-binary Lafayette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:44:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8810059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overly_Obsessive_Band_Geek/pseuds/Overly_Obsessive_Band_Geek
Summary: Alex wants to give John and Lafayette back their individual children. Is that so wrong?





	

"Yes sir, I will be available for call tomorrow. Two, you say? I'll answer." Alex said, waiting until the social worker ended the call before tossing his cell phone on the bed. He hated working with that social worker, but if it was what he had to do for John to meet his daughter, that was what would happen. Tomorrow was the interview, and he had everything he needed on John to prove the man would be a good enough influence on his daughter that he should get to meet her. Sadly, the only other person who knew what he was doing was Hercules, who wasn't even home. Flipping through the paperwork again, he found the girl's birth certificate, or rather, John's copy of it. He stared at it for a few moments before putting it back and picking his phone back up. He still had work to do for college, after all. 

*********

Across the room Alex's laptop beeped with an incoming email, and he growled. Setting down his law book, he walked over to the computer, wondering what it was this time. He opened the email to see something he have really expected. He read it, eyes bugging out. Then he wiped his eyes and returned to looking at the screen.

He stared at the email without actually reading it. Despite hoping, he hadn't allowed himself to dwell on what would happen if they responded. But sure enough, that's what he was looking at. A response from Lafayette's family, with real, honest news of how their son was. He read through the sparse information again, smiling at it.  
"A picture!" He breathed, seeing a picture of the boy. His skin was slightly darker than Lafayette's, but his hair and eyes were entirely their's. Quickly, he responded to the email, typing in a flurry. He was so close... So close to the best present he could think of. To fixing the part of Lafayette that their family had broken by taking away their son.

After a few more minutes he sent the email, beaming from ear to ear. It wouldn't be long now. He stood up from the desk, signing out of his laptop and picking it up. It was old and almost dead, but it would do until he managed to save up enough money to buy a new one. Still grinning, he headed downstairs from the bedroom. He heard the TV playing and made his way to the living room, where John and Hercules sat, engrossed in watching something. The opening credits of 'How The Grinch Stole Christmas', he saw. That was a good movie, he supposed.   
"Come watch this with us?" John asked, spotting him out of the corner of his eye and turning to look at him.   
"Give me a minute, then I'll be back out here." He spoke, smiling as he headed towards the kitchen. He placed his laptop on the counter, noticing Laf sitting at the island. Taking the ice cream and Mountain Dew from the fridge, he fixed three floats before turning to watch a still oblivious Laf. They were wearing headphones and obviously doing something for their part time job, so he approached and tapped them on the shoulder to get their attention. They glanced up at him and removed their headphones.  
"Yes, Alex?" They asked, leaning their head against his torso.   
"If you aren't too busy with your work, we're gonna be watching a movie. But besides, want a Grinch Float?" He asked, running a hand through their curly hair. They nodded, tilting their head into his touch. Carefully pulling away, he fixed their cup, placing it in front of them. Placing the other cups on a plate to carry them to the living room, he bent down and kissed Lafayette softly before leaving the room.   
"Thank you for the drink, mon amor! I am almost done with my work, I'll be out there soon." They called after him just after he left the room. He smiled to himself, although he didn't stop walking.   
♪♪♪♪♪♪♪  
Much later, as the news played in the background, Alex scrolling through his phone, a familiar name caught his attention. Dropping his phone in shock, he was unbelievably thankful John and Laf were asleep in the bedroom. The news story continued, as he scrambled for the remote to skip back the beginning. Next to him Hercules was sputtering, eyes wide. He stopped it right before the clip started, then began it.  
"This just in: Senator Henry Laurens is in the hospital after a stroke, and in critical condition. There has been no word from family members yet. We will have more information as we are informed." The newscaster said seriously, face somber.  
"Is that what I think it was?" Herc asked, looking towards him he switched off the TV.   
"It would seem so. What will happen if he dies?" He asked, because the old man wasn't in all that great of shape anyway. It was the unspoken part of the question, 'what would happen to John' that was the most important, and they both knew it. The larger man next to him, shrugged, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. It wasn't so much that he needed comfort, but more that he was probably thinking about how that could derail their plans entirely.

"I don't know, but... Do you think this will affect your plans of getting him a chance to meet his daughter? I know you've been working so hard on that, but still. If her guardianship gets transferred to someone else..." He asked, voice apprehensive. Alex shrugged, not sure of the answer. It could destroy some of his work, leave it as it was, complete it, or set it back to the beginning entirely. But right now, that wasn't the concern. Right now the concern would be to make sure they told John about his father in the morning before he could find out on his phone. He might not get along with his father, but telling him was the least any of them could do. Suddenly tired, he yawned, tugging the blanket that had been on his legs up to his neck, not bothering to let Herc have any of it. 

"Why don't we just go to bed?" The other man asked, moving to scoop him up before he could answer. Giggling, he let himself be carried to the bedroom without a protest, seeing as their bed was probably warmer from body heat than the couch.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is both Alex being a cinnamon roll and his gift fic. Any suggestions, pass 'em to me, I could use them.


End file.
